Homunculus Meets Swordsman
by Ikarai
Summary: After destroying his stone, Envy ends up in Death City and meets Crona. What happens when the brash and arrogant sin meets the timid and quiet Crona? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**This was a request from ToxicZpoint, who asked for an Envy and Crona fanfiction, and so, here you go. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any of the characters, nor do I own Soul Eater and any of the characters for that show. I wish I did, but I might end up effing it up if I owned them.**

Envy groaned as he laid on the cold ground, trying to recall everything that had happened. With some effort, he listed them all as he tried to remember what had happened.

_He was reduced his true form thanks to Dr. Marco_

_He tricked that Xing girl into taking him into Fathers lair_

_Those lesser homunculi attacked them and he devoured them, gaining their stones and able to turn himself to his cute form._

_He attacked the girl_

_Ended up facing against the Elric brat, those chimeras, the lieutenant and Flame Alchemist_

_He confessed to killing that Hughes guy._

_The flame alchemist went bat shit crazy_

_He was reduced to his weaker true form...again._

_Out of shame, he destroyed his own philosophers stone._

Envy paused as he tried to remember what happened after that, and soon the memories started returning and he continued the list.

_He ended up at the Gate with Truth_

_The bastard shoved him through the Gate_

And here he was. That Truth-Bastard hadn't even said anything to him! Just chucked him into the Gate! He didn't even get to change back into his cuter form! He was still in his weak human form!

God he was so pissed off.

"Hey Crona, what the hell did you just make?" A rather obnoxious voice asked as a shadow seemed to cover the tiny homunculus.

Turning around to chew out whoever had the audacity to think they could create something as superior as Envy, he froze at the sight in front of him. Torn between laughing his ass off, or just looking on in pity at the sight.

There was a person who's gender he couldn't decided-and he thought he was the one people had trouble on choosing which side of the gender spectrum he was in- with some sort of black and white...tumor?...coming out of his..her..it's back.

"I-I don't know w-w-what I just did!" The person cried out.

Envy glared, "Shut the hell up," He snapped.

"OOH! It can talk!" the tumor cried out in glee, as though Envy was something of a hilarity.

Envy just glared at the tumor thing, "What the hell are you?" He demanded.

"I should be asking the same thing, lizard," the thing retorted.

The homunculus felt white hot rage course through his veins, "I am not a lizard, you freak! I am a homunculus!" He said, rather proudly, because compared to whatever the hell the black and white thing coming out of the humans back was, he was proud of what he was and thankful he wasn't the black and white thing.

"Never heard of a homunculus," He said.

Envy glared, "Well, you know what, homunculi are superior beings, and far, far superior to something coming out of a meager humans back," He stated.

"R-Ragnarok! I don't k-know how to deal with a homunculus!" The girl-boy cried.

Ragnarok slammed his fist into the kids head, "Ah shut it, find that Cow and ask her what to do," He snapped.

Envy was about to say something but the blob, Ragnarok, reached over and picked him up.

"HEY LET ME GO!" He snarled but his yells fell on deaf ears as the pair started walking.

Envy reached up and tried to bite Ragnarok, but when his teeth connected with the black blobs flesh, it felt like he had bit into steel.

"OW! What the fuck are you made of?!" He cried out, thanking the Gate that his teeth didn't shatter.

Ragnarok just sneered at him, "I'm black blood. Nothing can pierce me," He boasted then shook Envy for a good measure.

Envy growled and for the rest of the walk to whoever the hell this person was, Envy had already forgotten her name, deeming her unimportant, he and Ragnarok tossed insults around, and tossed Envy around.

The person who Envy had yet to figure out the gender of, wisely, did it's best to stay out of the whole ordeal, choosing to quietly walk them to the person they were going to.

What felt like forever, they made it to a slightly disturbing school that had spikes, giant lit candles, and a few skulls on it's structure.

"What kind of school is that?" Envy muttered in disbelief but no one seemed to hear him as the pink haired being walked up to some flat chested girl in pigtails.

The girl smiled brightly at them, "Crona! How are you? Did you have fun practicing your magic?" She asked brightly.

"Open your eyes, you dumb cow, look what Crona made," Ragnarok said, still gripping Envy, he shook the homunculus violently.

Envy wasn't sure what to think, realize that he just learned the girls name, congratulate Ragnarok on a good insult, snarl at them for thinking they created something as wonderful as himself, or hurl from the the violent shaking.

"Oh, what is it?" Maka asked taking Envy from the black blood creature, ignoring Ragnaroks comment.

"I'm not an 'it', I'm a homunculus," Envy snapped, "And these idiots didn't make me."

holding Envy up higher to get a better look at him, Maka raised an eyebrow, "Really, then who made you?" She asked.

"Father did."

...

...

...

...

"Okay...who's this Father?" Maka asked.

"My creator."

Ragnarok just growled, "Not important, if Crona didn't make you, then why did you show up when we were practicing magic?" He asked.

Envy glared at them, "How the hell should I know? How I got there doesn't make any sense either! I should be dead, my stone was destroyed, and I died, why I'm here I don't know, and if I survived and this isn't some hell, why I'm still not under Central, I don't get either," he snapped.

"Wait, Central?" Maka asked.

Envy rolled his eyes, "Central City, capital city of Amestris, just so happens to be a battle field between the EAstern and Northern Amestrian army against Central Army," He said with a 'duh' tone, after all, why the hell didn't they know what was going on.

"What the fuck is Amestris?" Ragnarok asked, "You're in Death City," He said.

Envy was about to make a smart ass remark but stopped, "Death City?" He repeated, making sure he heard right. He saw three heads nod in confirmation. He grinned, then burst out laughing, "Who the hell named a city Death City? It's an awesome name but horrible to call a city!" He laughed.

No one else, save for Ragnarok, laughed with him. When he finished, Maka looked at him, "Care to tell us what you are and what you mean?" She asked.

"Only if you tell me what's going on yourselves," Envy retorted.

He didn't wait for a response, seeing nothing else he could do, started telling them about how he was a homunculus, what that meant and what happened before he came here. Ragnarok laughed and would say something encouraging about what he and his family had been doing and Maka would shake her head disapprovingly, but their opinions didn't matter to him.

By the time he was done, Maka rubbed the back of her head, "You know, let's take him to Lord Death, he can tell us what to do with him," she decided.

"Lord Death?" Envy asked.

Ragnarok, taking him from Maka, grinned at him, "The Grim Reaper," He said.

Envy gave a small squeak, "What?" He cried out.

"I-it wont be that bad," Crona tried to offer weakly as she followed Maka, and Envy wondered if she felt a little awkward having to basically carry two creatures with her. But she seemed awkward about everything so Envy banished the thought from his head.

When they arrived into the room, which Envy found himself loving the moment he stepped foot into, or Crona stepped foot into, bringing him and Ragnarok with her. Who wouldn't love a room that you were walking under a dozen guillotines just to get to the center of it? Envy would have loved to have this kind of threshold for his home.

When they walked up to the Grim Reaper, the homunculus found himself shockingly disappointed.

He had expected someone tall, and Lord Death was, but he had expected him to be frightening, someone who would send chills up the homunculus' spine.

Not someone who sounded like a kid, had a cartoon skull mask and large square like fingers.

As said, he was quite disappointed.

"Maka! Crona! Ragnarok! What brings you three here?" Lord Death asked, clapping his comically large hands together and then looked at Envy, "And who is this new pet of yours?" He asked.

"**I am not a pet!**" Envy snarled, but Lord Death didn't appear at all scared or intimidated.

Crona rubbed her arm, "I...he s-says he's a h-h-homunculus," She said quietly, "M-Maka said we should bring h-him here."

"Ah, I see," Lord Death said an took Envy from Ragnarok, holding him between his thumb and forefinger. "I think I've heard of a homunculus before. You're little I'll admit, but you don't look like a human," He said.

"I'm an **artificial** human, not a **little **human," Envy said through gritted teeth. These people were really trying his patience.

Lord Death laughed, "But you are cute," He said.

That was the last straw for him. He'll let them pass him around like a toy, he'll let them call him little, ignore the threat he posed. But **no one **called him cute, unless he was in his preferred form. But this weakened form, no one could call him cute.

"I AM NOT CUTE! I AM A HOMUNCULUS! I AM A CREATURE THAT WILL KILL YOU IF I WANT TO!" He roared. He had spent to much time dealing with Ed, his rants were rubbing off on him.

The group ignored him and Maka stepped forward, "He says he needs souls to live, but I don't think it's the same way as for us when using souls to make death scythes. From what he said, souls are what creates his Stone, and they are what keep him alive," She said.

Lord Death nodded, "Well then, I think I know what we should do with him then," He said.

**I decided to cut this into a two shot. I know Crona hasn't gotten a lot of lines so far, but she will get more lines in the second part, I promise you that.**

**So stay tuned for part two.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Attention all readers.

I've ran into some troubles on my laptop, the one that has all of my files for my stories on it.

All of my new chapters had been either starter, or half way done when this error arose, and in the middle of finishing the repairs, a more personal problem came up and fixing my computer is put on hold until this new and far more important problem is complete.

I do not know if my files had been deleted or not and until I can get my computer back and running properly, I will not be able to update any time soon.

I have not lost interest in my fanfictions, though I have lost quite a bit of my interest in the show, I will not abandon my fanfictions until they are done.

I should have sent this message out sooner, and for that I apologize for making everyone wait and think that I had abandoned my fanfictions.


End file.
